Magical
Homo-Magi Racial Description= When Atlantis sunk, not everyone used magic to adapt themselves to live beneath the waves. Many actually escaped and became a race known as the Homo-Magus. They are magic-wielding humans, and while genetically compatible with humans, they will lose access to their magic over a few generations. These carriers of the Homo-Magi genes can still perform magic through rituals, but no longer have access to direct magic. Most of the pure blooded Homo-Magi live in a place called Hidden City. It is located in the mountains of Turkey. Powered by the Medulla Jewel, the city is often shifted into a different dimension for protection. |-|Public Opinion= Little is known about the Homo-Magi publicly outside of magicians such as Zatanna. They are often seen as just pretending to have magic, or to actually be mutants. Some believe them to be true magic users. It all depends on the personal beliefs of the individual. Those that live in Hidden City are completely unknown to the public, and so few pure bloodlines remain in the outside world. Still, the world is changing, and it may not remain this way. |-|Members= Traci-13.jpg| Traci-13 Zatanna2.png| Zatanna Vampires Racial Description=The origin of vampires as a whole has been subject to debate amongst even vampires themselves. There are two distinct beliefs among vampires with each side holding strongly to their own idea of history. It is unknown why that though they share similar weaknesses, there is some dramatic differences between the two Bloodlines. Some scholars inside the vampire community claim it is a result of isolation between the two sides, while believers claim it is because they were made differently. The two Bloodlines are not friendly to one another. |-|Public Opinion=These monsters are real?! Not according the public! There are fans of the horror vampire genre, the book Dracula, and even book series based on if Dracula survived or instead won against Helsing, and more. The movie the Nosferatu is a classic, and there are even films about half vampires and more. They are monsters of fiction, nothing more. Or so humanity would like to think. |-|Members= Blade.jpg| Blade Pseudo-Vampire Chastity.jpg| Chastity Pseudo-Vampire God-Cursed Bloodline Racial Description=Some claim ties to the story of Cain and Able; believing to be the result of a curse from God, with debate among said believers as to whether it was the curse from God that made them, or that they are directly descendant from Cain and Lilith the second wife of Adam. These vampires find themselves greatly weakened by sunlight, and a strong hunger that can kill them if not sated regularly. Most follow Mary, Queen of Blood as she fights for the vampire cause though just as often is in conflict with Dracula. A few follow the teachings of Andrew Bennett and live in peace with humanity, but all struggle worse than Andrew Bennett ever did as he seems less affected by the hunger curse than all created before and after him. How to Kill a God-Cursed Bloodline Vampire *Weaken them with religious symbols (primarily Christian symbols), sunlight, fresh/cooked garlic, and/or silver, then strike. *Blood Deprivation *Massive damage very quickly (beheading counts), and then destroy the body with fire/sunlight. Creating a God-Cursed Bloodline Vampire For the God-Cursed Bloodline it is simple, if you want to create a new vampire you must completely drain them of blood yourself to the very last drop, and three days later they arise. If they have too much blood remaining within their body when they die, they will not transform. Survivors of vampire attacks from this Bloodline do not transform even if they die a few months later. Strangely enough, if the Sire is killed within three days of the newborn vampire’s birthing, they change back to human even though they died due to blood lost before. |-|Dark Magic Bloodline Racial Description=Others claim ties to an ancient and mysterious cult of Atlantis who found a book that would raise them minion soldiers from the grave, only to have their creations turn on them. These dark magic infected people fled before their continent’s decent into the waters below. The first of the vampires according to this second group was not Cain or Lilith, but instead an Atlantian priest by the name of Varnae, who passed his rule over the vampires down to Vlad Dracula. This particular Bloodline is the one that requires at least one pound (500 g) of their native soil to travel wherever they choose to sleep during the day. Though it can be overcome, it does weaken the vampire with each passing night. They are also bound by invitations only into private adobes, and are more susceptible to magic than the other Bloodline. This particular Bloodline has over time split themselves even further into a number of Sects: *Anchorite Sect – Rural outcasts that keep to themselves and live in peace away from humanity. *Aqueros Sect – Vampire-converted underwater Atlanteans that look like gill people; believed extinct because they live deep in the ocean. *Claw Sect – Middle eastern-type warriors, rivals of the current ruler. *Jumlin Sect – A race of vampires associated with Native American lore who claim to be older than the land Atlantean vampires, but from the same dark magic. *Krieger Sect – Western-type warriors, one of the strongest Sects. *Moksha Sect – Vampire seers who game their powers by feeding as little as possible. *Mystikos Sect – Business vampires skilled at technology, damn corporate blood suckers! *Nosferatu Sect – Vampires that can even be dangerous to their own kind due to their severe thirst for blood. *Siren Sect – All-beautiful female vampires with great powers of seduction. There are even Sub-Sects: *Pureblood Sect – Vampires that were born as vampires. Ewwww, they can reproduce?! Well, with magic they can, and the children age slowly before they stop aging altogether at adulthood (varies depending on the pureblood, but always young adulthood). *Huskie Sect – Mindless, animalistic creatures that follow their base instinct and feed on small animals. They will not rest until they have completed a task from their human life, but who knows what that was. *Charniputra Sect – Gargoyle-like vampire sub-species that normally stick to the Himalayas. *Tryk Sect – A powerful, parasitic subspecies of vampires that prefers the blood of other vampires. *Mortuus Invitus – A sect of vampires that hate their own kind so much, they even work with the Noah van Helsing’s Vampire Hunters against Dracula. *Yiki Onna – A race of Japanese vampires that change to a snow storm instead of fog which the other vampires do. How to Kill a Dark Magic Bloodline Vampire *Weaken them with faith (item does not matter as long as there is faith behind it) or fresh garlic, then strike. *Expose the vampire to direct sunlight then scatter the ashes. *Peirce the vampire heart with wood or silver, then cut off the head, and burn it and the body in two separate locations. *Mystically with the Montesi Formula incantation, but it can only be used by those trained in the dark arts otherwise the user loses their soul. Creating a Dark Magic Bloodline Vampire The vampire bite has the ability to release an enzyme with their saliva that can get into the wound their teeth make. Only if enough of it is released and enough blood drank, can a green liquid referred to as an ichor develop in the bloodstream. It takes about three days after death with this liquid developing enough to take over the victim’s body enough to take over and transform them into a newborn vampire. If they were not drained of enough blood, but enough of this enzyme was released, the victim shows signs of anemia and causes the process to take up to several months before they die and rise as a newborn vampire. This can only happen if the vampire attacking wishes to release enough of the enzyme into the wound or loses control and injects too much in error which is looked down upon by those of (somewhat) sane minds. |-|Pseudo-Vampires Racial Description=Pseudo-Vampires can only be created by means other than the Darkhold (the book of magic that created the Dark Magic Bloodline) and the Curse of Caine. By other means, this means through science, mutations, different magic (such as voodoo) and so on. This also means children born from infected victims during their three month transformation which are nicknamed the dhampir are actually Blade.jpg (such as Blade). These pseudo-vampires often have many vampire qualities, but none or few of their weaknesses. Werewolves Racial Description= |-|Public Opinion= |-|Members= Placeholder.jpg| TBA Fae Racial Description= |-|Public Opinion= |-|Members= Placeholder.jpg| TBA The Cursed Racial Description= |-|Public Opinion= |-|Members= Placeholder.jpg| Etrigan The Demon Category:Races Category:Theme